Two Late
by Thundarr The Barbarian
Summary: While trying to rescue a kidnap victim, Bat Girl is captured and left to the mercy of Two Face's goons. And these goons show very little in the way of mercy. Rated NC-17 for graphic violence & sexual content. NOT intended for kids. You have been warned!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Night Wing, Black Canary, Huntress, and Two Face, are all characters owned by DC comics. This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing except for the story itself and any OCs.

**Author's Note:**

This story involves _extreme graphic sexual content_. It is intended _for adults only_. Anyone under the age of 18 should not be reading this story. Please be advised that this story contains the following: Adult Situations, anal sex, Bondage, chain sex, Dark Themes, description of rape, double-penetration, gangbang, graphic sex, nudity, Oral sex, public nudity, public sex, Rape, Rimming, rough sex, sexual references, smut, violence

**IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GET OUT NOW!**


	2. Two Late

She swings through the night air in Gotham City, her black and yellow cape flapping in the night breeze. By day she's known as Barbara Gordon, college student and daughter of police commissioner, James Gordon. But at night she puts on her mask, cape, and skin tight kevlar and prowls the streets as the costumed crime fighter, Bat Girl. Normally she rather enjoys swinging from rooftop to rooftop like this, but not this night. This night she has a very specific purpose.

Today is February second, and at precisely 2:22 that morning a pair of very famous twins were kidnapped. They're known as The Bambii Twins. Terry and Tracy Bambii are the latest centerfolds in Hugh Howards' "gentleman's magazine" The Play Pen. In Barbara's mind, it's really just softcore porn. In any event, The Bambii Twins are a huge media sensation and were in Gotham to autograph copies of their Play Pen magazine appearance. They also happen to be Bruce Wayne's latest "romantic conquest", which in truth he just does to keep people from suspecting his other night time activities as The Caped Crusader, Batman. In any event, the twins and the head of the Play Pen magazine empire were out on the town last night when a beautiful woman and a pair of brawny twin men invited them for a night of group sex. Hugh Howards is known for his wild sexual appetite, so he agreed. The six of them apparently retired to Howards' hotel room at roughly 2:00 am. Mr Howards' doesn't remember anything after 2:22, but he awoke all alone in his penthouse suite at 2:22 pm this afternoon, with a ransom note. It read "We have The Twins. They are being kept in two separate locations. Please bring $22 Billion cash to your hotel suite at precisely 10:22 tonight. If you don't, The Twins will be sent to you in two pieces. If We see any police, The Twins will be sent to you in two pieces. If We see The Bat, The Twins will be sent to you in two pieces."

It doesn't take The World's Greatest Detective to figure out who has The Bambii Twins. February second? The second day of the second month. 2:00 am? 2:22 am? 2:22 pm? 10:22 pm, which in military time is 22:22? $22 Billion? It can't be anyone other than Two Face. It has his Modus Operandi written all over it. Only question is, "Where is he keeping them?" In keeping with his usual M.O., he is likely holed up somewhere that has a lot of 2's in it, or has something to do with twins. The problem is, there are just too many of those here in Gotham. Second Avenue, Twenty Second Street, The Gotham Second National Bank, not to mention every address in town which is 2, 22, 222, 2222, 22222, etc. So Batman called in all the costumed help he could, to aid him in scouring the city. Besides himself and Bat Girl, there's also Robin, Black Canary, Night Wing, and Huntress. It's been a long day, and still no sign of The Twins. And time is running out. It's already 8:00 pm. If they aren't found soon, they're likely going to die. Two Face isn't very well known for keeping his promises.

While Bat Girl doesn't exactly like how these twins became famous, for posing nude together in a men's magazine, she doesn't want to see anyone be dismembered by that psycho Harvey Dent, aka: Two Face. The latest address on her list is the abandoned Gemini Hotel. It went out of business some years back and has been empty ever since. It's now home to various drug addicts, whores, alcoholics, and other flotsam from Gotham's streets. Bat Girl lands on the ledge of the buildings top floor, the 22nd floor. She creeps along the ledge, peaking into the windows to try and see if there is anyone in there. She's not sure how long she's been searching these rooms, but she finally sees a person tied to a chair in one of the run down suites. Whoever it is is facing away from the window, but from behind it certainly appears to be one of the twins. Batgirl carefully opens the window and climbs inside. The woman in the chair is gagged and is mumbling something in an attempt to speak. Bat Girl comes up behind her and begins to untie the gag.

"Quiet," she says in a whisper, "I'm here to help you. But you have to keep quiet or we won't be able to get out of here without a fight."

Bat Girl takes the gag off of the captive girl. But even though the gag is removed, the girl's voice is still muffled. Then the girl's head falls off her shoulders, revealing that she's just a department store mannequin. Too late, Bat Girl sees the grenade pin attached to the gag. She turns and tries to make a dash for the open window, but there's a loud "BANG" and a bright flash of light. Bat Girl flies through the air towards the window, slamming head first into the wall just below the pane. Then all goes black.

Bat Girl wakes up some time later. At first she thinks she must be dead. Then she realizes that she's in too much pain to be dead. Her head is pounding as though Bane were trying to punch his way through it. Her ears are ringing like a school bell, so much so that she can barely hear any actual sounds. As her vision begins to clear, she sees spots, as though she had just had a camera flash in her face, and she thinks she is seeing double (which she thinks is strangely appropriate, considering just who she's been searching for). As she becomes more and more aware of her surroundings, Bat Girl realizes that she is lying on her back on a concrete floor, that her hands are handcuffed above her head, and that there are chains attached to her ankles as well. Her ears are ringing too much to hear very well, but she can smell the exhaust of an idling engine. Finally she manages to focus enough to take in the rest of her surroundings. As expected, Two Face is there, wearing his double breasted suit which is black on one side and white on the other. He absently tosses his lucky coin in the air and catches it, over and over again. With him are his twin bodyguards. The musclebound meat-heads who kidnapped the Bambii Twins for him. With them is the girl who also aided in the crime. Bat Girl could see what Two Face liked about her, specifically her double D's. Then there's the rest of his crew, all of whom have painted their faces black on one side and white on the other, making them look like they're on their way to a Star Trek convention. She's in the hotel underground parking garage, P2 of course, and her wrists are chained to a concrete pillar. Her legs, as it turns out, have each been chained to a Harley Davidson motorcycle. She did not like the looks of that.

"So she's finally awake," says Two Face, "Flash grenade, like what the SWAT team uses. Won't necessarily kill you, just immobilize you for a while."

"Where are the twins, Dent?" asks Bat Girl, trying to sound threatening.

"Where you won't be able to find them," he answers."I'm warning you . . ." she begins.

"What?" asks Two Face, cutting her off, "What are you going to do?"

"You don't want to know," replies Bat Girl, trying to sound like she is more confident than what she actually feels.

Two Face laughs at her. In his own way, Two Face's laughter is even more unnerving than The Joker's. His moment of mirth ends as abruptly as it begins. He holds up his lucky coin.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long, little girl," he says, "But I will allow luck to decide your fate. Heads," and he shows her the undamaged side of the coin, "I let you live. Tails," and he shows her the scarred side of the two headed coin, "and you'll be torn in two."

Two Face tosses the coin up high in the air, then catches it with practice ease. He slaps the coin down on the back of his scarred hand, then moves his hand closer so that Bat Girl could see it. It was the undamaged side of the two headed coin, it came up heads. Bat Girl couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Two Face motions for the tramp and the muscle heads to follow him and begins to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" calls Bat Girl, "You said you would let me go!"

"No," says Two Face, "I said I wouldn't kill you. But when my boys are through with you, you'll probably wish I had." Then he turns to one of his henchmen. "Have fun," he says, and walks away.

"NO!" says Bat Girl, and she immediately starts struggling against her bonds, but to no avail. The cuffs are way too tight, and they had removed her lock picks and other crime fighting tools.

"Alright!" says one of the thugs, "Start drivin'! But go slow! She ain't gonna be no fun when she's dead!"

The others all laugh. The two thugs on the motorcycles start driving them slowly in opposite directions, forcing Bat Girl's legs to spread wide. Once her legs are as wide as they'll go, which thanks to her gymnastics and martial arts backgrounds is quite far, the thugs turn off the bikes engines and park them. The one who gave the order to spread her legs apart then kneels down right between her thighs and pulls out a switchblade knife.

"You ain't gonna cut'er up, are ya Slag?" asks one of the thugs.

"A pretty little thing like that?" asks Slag, "Nah. But all them damn clothes are gettin' in the way of my fun."

Everyone starts laughing. Bat Girl struggles against her bonds even more.

"You touch me, and I swear to God I will kill you all," she says through gritted teeth.

"Swear all ya want, girl," says Slag, "Ain't gonna help ya none."

Slag takes his switchblade knife and slips the blade in under the kevlar of Bat Girl's costume. Kevlar is designed to be resistant to bullets and knives, but it is cloth and will eventually cut. Once Slag's knife begins to cut through Bat Girl's costume, it becomes much easier for him to cut it away. He cuts it down to the crotch, then along the thighs, down the legs, and along the arms.

"NO!" says Bat Girl, "STOP! HELP! BATMAN! NIGHT WING! HUNTRESS! ANYONE! HELP!"

Slag punches her in the face.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he yells.

"You gonna unmask her Slag?" asks one of the thugs.

"Nah!" says Slag, "It's kinkier with her wearing it."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" says Bat Girl as she lies naked on the ground except for her mask and boots, "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

"I told you to shut up bitch!" says Slag, and he takes out a syringe.

"What the hell is that?" asks Bat Girl , now very frightened, as he makes sure there aren't any air bubbles in the syringe.

"A lil' somethin' ta shut ya up," replies Slag, "Pop used to give this to sis, so she'll be all mellow when she starred in his home movies. You'll love it."

"You keep that shit away from me!" says Bat Girl.

Slag just ignores her and sticks the needle into one of her veins, injecting her with the narcotic. He tosses the syringe away and then undoes his pants and pulls them down to his knees.

"No," says Bat Girl as she continues to try and struggle.

It's no use. She can't open the cuffs, she can't break the chains, and she can already start to feel the effects of the drugs that Slag had given her. She hopes that it's some kind of tranquilizer, that it'll completely knock her out. No such luck. While she seems to lose all motor functions in her arms, legs, even her mouth, she remains acutely aware of everything going on around her. She feels every inch of Slag's manhood as he thrusts his cock inside her pussy. She feels every thrust as he drives his cock in, again and again, faster and faster. She feels his hot jizz spurt up inside her as he climaxes. She feels him pull his cock out of her tight, moist, snatch as he finishes with her.

"So who's next?" he asks.

There's no shortage of volunteers. She can feel another thug shove his cock into her pussy and start thrusting away. Two more thugs start sucking on her tits. She can feel her nipples getting hard in spite of her disgust of what's happening to her. A thug kneels down next to her head and shoves his cock into her mouth. Bat Girl tries to bite down, to at least main one of these rapists, but thanks to that drug she was given, the best she could manage was to massage the bastard's cock with her tongue.

Once Slag sees that Bat Girl was completely under the influence of the drug he had given her, he takes out the keys and unlocks her handcuffs and the chains around her ankles. Bat Girl immediately begins to fight her attackers . . . or at least she tries to. But her loss of motor skills makes any such action impossible. She tries to punch the thug raping her, to smash his face with her fists, but can only manage a weak slap on the shoulder. She tries to get her legs in to kick him off, but the best she can manage is to wrap her legs around his waist as he's fucking her. The thug inside her pussy climaxes, shooting his hot load up inside her. The thug with his dick in her mouth also cums, shooting his hot semen into her mouth. She swallows it down, for in her current condition that's all she CAN do.

As the thugs get off of her to allow others to have a turn, Bat Girl tries to stand up. But in her drugged condition, she can only manage to roll over onto her hands and knees. A thug gets on his knees behind her and starts fucking her doggy style. She tries to get away, but finds another thug right in front of her thrusting his cock into her mouth. Whether she likes it or not, she finds herself giving one of her captors a blowjob while the other is fucking her from behind. Again she feels them cum in her mouth and in her pussy. She flops down on her belly to try and crawl away. She knows it's useless, but she can't do anything else. She's a fighter, she's going to fight to the end. This doesn't stop her rapists though. One lies down on top of her, his cock in between her butt cheeks. She knows what he's about to do, even before she feels the head of his rock hard cock press against her virgin asshole. She tries to cry out, but the sound won't come. The thug thrusts his cock into her ass. Bat Girl grunts at the pain, but that's about all she can manage. The thug pumps his hips up and down as he rapes her tight little ass. She can feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he thrusts away, again and again. Then she feels his hot sperm shooting right up inside her ass.

After the thug pulls out of her ass, Bat Girl tries to get back to her feet. Again, she can only make it to her hands and knees. This time a thug gets behind her and shoves his cock into her ass. It slides in easily, as her ass is now lubricated with another thug's cum. He grabs her around the waist and rolls over onto his back, keeping his cock inside of her ass. Another thug lies on top of her, shoving his hard manhood into her pussy. They then begin humping her simultaneously. How Bat Girl wishes the drugs she was given would simply knock her out. But this was so much worse. She can feel every inch as these two men fuck her in both her holes. And she feels it as they cum up inside her.

Then Bat Girl notices one of the thugs pointing something at her. She's not sure what it is, until she sees that in his other hand he's holding a laptop computer. Then she sees what it is, just as Slag is shoving his cock into her ass. It's a webcam! These mother fucking rapists are broadcasting this gangbang on the World Wide Web! Desperately she tries to crawl over to the thug, but with that shit Slag shot her up with coursing through her veins, there was just no way she was going to make it. Slag thrusts his meat into her ass, again and again, until she finally feels him cum inside of her.

At the very instant of his climax, Bat Girl sees a bat shaped object fly over her head and hears it collide solidly with Slag's face. knocking him out. Bat Girl falls forward, collapsing onto her stomach as she hears the cries of alarm and the ensuing fight. The fight hardly takes any time at all. She recognizes the boots of Batman, Robin, Night Wing, Black Canary, and Huntress. She sees the men who had raped her fall to the ground, some of them unconscious, others howling in pain from their injuries. In what seems like no time at all, she feels the cloth of Batman's cape being draped over her. She would recover, physically at least. If only they had knocked her out, she wouldn't have to live with these awful memories.

THE END


End file.
